


Drabble: Let Me

by UnholyPlumpPrincess



Series: Apex Legends Drabbles [29]
Category: Apex Legends (Video Games)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Domestic Fluff, Drabble, Established Relationship, Fingerfucking, Fluff and Smut, Kissing, Other, PWP, Reader is gender neutral and gender ambiguous, Vaginal Fingering
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-05
Updated: 2020-07-05
Packaged: 2021-03-05 01:33:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 616
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25096144
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/UnholyPlumpPrincess/pseuds/UnholyPlumpPrincess
Summary: For the sentence prompt of "No, you don't have to do anything tonight. Let me make you feel good." For Wraith and Reader!OrIn which you and Wraith are in love and your silly antics always bring out another side of her.
Relationships: Wraith | Renee Blasey/Reader
Series: Apex Legends Drabbles [29]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1383298
Comments: 2
Kudos: 28





	Drabble: Let Me

**Author's Note:**

> If you wanna request stuff or check out more of my stuff, check out my tumblr @Sinningplumpprincess (HAVE AGE IN YOUR BIO BEFORE FOLLOWING OR INTERACTING)

_ They’re watching you. _

_ They’re behind you. _

_ Don’t turn around. _

The voices quietly murmur to Wraith in hushed tones in her head whilst she sits with her back against the base of the couch, her ass planted firmly on the ground. The TV in front of her plays a quiet movie you put on, it’s an old classic you had said, but it looked like an old cartoon movie. Wraith wonders, in an amused voice in her head, if you have tricked her into watching a silly kid’s cartoon because you were too embarrassed to admit you wanted her to see it.

_ They’re right behind you. _

“You know I know you’re there, right?” Wraith calls back behind her without moving her head. There’s the softest, quietest creak of a floorboard and the sound of you giggling under your breath. A smile crosses her face, hearing how you launch yourself over the back of the couch and bounce until your arms seal around her body, undoubtedly having flopped onto your tummy on the old couch. She reaches with one arm, finding the curve of your side and yanks you down the rest of the way.

You land with an ‘oomph’ onto her pile of blankets on the floor,  your back hitting the softness and your head falling back into her lap. You’re out of breath from your sneak attack, a big beam across your face as you look up at her. “That’s not fair! You could have at least pretended!” You whine, your voice playful.

“And where would be the fun in allowing you the upper hand?” Wraith teases right back, reaching down to cup your cheek only to pinch it playfully to make you whine again. You reach up to swat at her hands, only resulting in her poking various parts of you until you’re a giggling, squealing mess.

You reach for her, giggling up a storm even by the time she takes the hint and leans down. Wraith’s skin is always cold, including her lips when they meet your warm ones. At  first it’s a peck with her bent down to reach you, then another when you curl your fingers into her let down hair. Then deeper.

Wraith isn’t all too sure when she ends up between your legs. Or when she’d taken off your clothes. Her fingers are curled inside of you, two fingers pressing upwards and her lips parted in amazement as she watches you. Your back is arched, head thrown back in a way Wraith so desperately wants to sink her teeth into. Your fingers are curled into her pile of blankets, your body trying to twist as soft moans leave your chest.

When you cum the second time, your body twists and you make such pretty sounds. Not once does Wraith hear anything in the back of her mind, everyone is quiet, and she can only assume there is nothing to worry about. No sneak attacks by her partner, that’s for sure.

When you go to sit up, you’re panting, your eyes teary and cheeks reddened. “Wraith- baby- let me touch you-” You start, but she shushes you right back, her free hand pressing at your chest and getting you to lie right back down as her hand finds its way home back between your legs.

“No. You don’t have to do anything tonight, sweetheart. Let me make you feel good.” She murmurs, watching as you pliantly lie back down with soft whimpers. A smile reaches her face at your obedience, kissing her way down your body until she can lie between your legs to start cleaning up your mess.

Wraith has never felt more at home then when she’s with you.


End file.
